


Attracted

by JungHopie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHopie/pseuds/JungHopie
Summary: "Changkyun knew Jooheon hyung, cute and considerate, was very different from rapper Jooheon, so aggressive and strong, and that was what the younger liked."





	Attracted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attracted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450506) by Matsu__. 



> I'd like to let you know a few things too:
> 
> 1\. English is not my native language. Be kind.
> 
> 2\. I can't deal with things like "it would be better with another couple".
> 
> 3\. About the structure:  
> \- Characters' lines are between two dashes "—" and in italics.  
> \- I don't use quotation marks to represent lines of characters because I think it's disorganized and because I use quotes for other things.
> 
> 4\. It's my first time posting a single Monsta X fic and it's a very different plot than I usually work on. I was really keen to write a porn without plot, then I saw this Jooheon live on July 30, where the I.M kisses the camera, then kisses his own hand and puts it on the lips of Jooheon and PIMBA! Perfect.   
> * videos in the final notes

 

**Oneshot: Yielding to temptation**

 

 

Jooheon waved to the camera saying goodbye to monbebes then shut down the live. He was silent while Minhyuk and Kihyun straightened to leave the bedroom and Changkyun was sitting on the bed distracted by his cell phone.  
They wished good night to each other and the older ones left, they shared another bedroom, as well Jooheon and Changkyun.  
Jooheon disconnected the cell from the selfie stick, leaving the object aside. He was thoughtful about the things that were going on about the maknae, and how he kept acting stranger.  
— Hyung? – Jooheon slipped out of his thoughts as he heard Changkyun's voice calling to him.  
— Hm?  
— You want to take a shower first?  
Jooheon shook his head, denying it.  
— You can go first. – Changkyun got up then, heading for the bathroom after getting a towel and some clothes, without saying much more.  
Jooheon was able to submerge himself in thoughts without getting up from his chair.  
It was always the same way and that was starting to confuse him. Changkyun insinuated himself, playing indirect hints more and more, but when they were alone he acted as if nothing had happened. Should he take Changkyun seriously or play the joke? He was too shy for both of them.  
The truth was that it was not the first time he'd caught himself thinking about it. Whenever Changkyun played with these things, Jooheon stopped to analyze the youngest.  
If it was really innuendos, would he have the courage to give in?  
Changkyun were a temptation. Jooheon would not waste so much time thinking about it if he were not, even if his experiences with same-sex were so few and so old.  
Jooheon did not know about Changkyun. Despite being close, they did not talk about relationships. There was only once, when drunk and while playing truth or consequence, that the maknae admitted that he did not care about gender, as long as the person was interesting, but Jooheon did not think that was very enlightening.  
Anyway, he did not know if he should talk about it. What if Changkyun was not insinuating anything? It would be shameful. After all, he only acted like that when they were in front of the cameras. Was it some uncombined fanservice? Or maybe he was shy when they were alone and so he did not keep the hints.  
Jooheon did not know what it was and he was not sure he would ever be able to ask.  
Changkyun was back in the room and Jooheon forced himself to look at the screen of his cell phone. The maknae wore only a wide shorts and still finished drying the hair with the towel. The tattoo on his shoulder matched him.  
He was thin, but his body was so handsome.  
Jooheon did not have time to look away when Changkyun turned again, throwing the towel on some chair. The maknae was smart, and Jooheon knew he would notice even if he tried to look away, so he stared at him.  
— It's all right? – Changkyun asked, holding his gaze. Jooheon knew he was trapped. He did not know what could be more strange: ask what was going on and get a "have you lost your mind?" or find out that the younger one was actually flirting with him.  
It was all or nothing then.  
— Are you kidding me? – Changkyun's face did not frown as Jooheon expected, but a smirk appeared on his lips.  
— I'm not kidding. – Jooheon laughed, embarrassed.  
— So...  
Changkyun's smile widened slightly as he approached. He sat on the arm of Jooheon's armchair, resting his hand on the other arm, then facing the older man who looked rather tense.  
— I'm waiting...  
— Waiting?  
— You give in. – Jooheon did not answer, nor did he smile. Changkyun was too close and no longer seemed to be joking. — Or are you going to deny that you like the smell of my skin? Are not you curious about taste?  
Jooheon stared at him for a short time, taking the cushion from his neck to leave it on the floor, then let his gaze drop to the other's lips and smiled still a little embarrassed but determined.  
— If I give in, do you think you can handle it? – Jooheon said softly, and Changkyun raised his eyebrows in surprise, also lowering his voice as he smiled.  
— I can only know if I try... – Jooheon smiled too. The shame was crushing his stomach, and Changkyun also seemed a bit shy after all. — By the way, the less I can handle, the more I like...  
Jooheon laughed. I did not expect that answer. Their smiles began to fade and the space between their faces became smaller and smaller, but then the door opened suddenly and Minhyuk resurfaced. Changkyun lifted his body quickly, straightening up without lifting from the arm of the armchair, and Jooheon grabbed his cell phone, pretending to touch anything.  
Minhyuk was clever and even if he had not seen anything, he could see the strange atmospheric, but this was not the case and he knew that if he had entered two seconds later he would have caught the maknaes in the act.  
He laughed wickedly, but tried to disguise himself.  
— I forgot my cell phone... There! – he pointed to the counter before going there, picking up the abandoned cell phone on the furniture. He slipped it into his pocket and took out his wallet, walked up to the bed with Changkyun's embarrassed gaze, then took some condoms from his wallet, throwing it on the bed.  
Changkyun wanted to laugh, but the shame was too much. Minhyuk walked slowly to the door, looking back toward the armchair once or twice, and before leaving he gave them both another one of his evil smiles and raised his fist, murmuring an even more wicked "fighting".  
It took some time for Jooheon and Changkyun to laugh, still so embarrassed that they could not look at each other.  
Jooheon could not take his eyes from Changkyun's back and did not deprive himself of touching him after a while, letting his hand tighten a little on the other's hips, smiling when Changkyun sighed.  
— Come here. – he asked quietly and Changkyun chuckled before getting up, going to the door to lock it. Jooheon settled into the armchair as the young one came back to him and stared at him as Changkyun climbed into the armchair, leaving his knees on the seat and grasping Jooheon's shoulders as he sat on his thighs. It was automatic for the older to grab his legs, squeezing a little.  
Changkyun raised his hands to Jooheon's jaw and his thumbs touched the other's lips. A little smirk was on his face.  
— I'm always thinking about it… your mouth is so pretty, your kiss should taste so good…  
— If you're curious, why do not you try it? — Changkyun laughed, nibbling at the tip of his tongue, squeezing Jooheon's lips with his thumbs.  
"Damn maknae."  
He framed the older's face, letting his lips fall into his. He did not push, only exerted a slight pressure. He felt Jooheon's nervous hands clenching his thighs, but his hands were firm and heavy.  
Jooheon let his hands climb to Changkyun's waist, pulling him closer as he took the initiative to deepen the kiss. His skin was good, it felt good to touch, and his body fit so well into his.  
Changkyun slipped his fingers to the back of Jooheon's neck, gripping the strands of hair tightly. The older man's rough hands reaching up to his back and pulling him even closer showed some need, and Changkyun knew Jooheon had not been in a relationship for a while, not even casual sex. His mistake was to get too involved with work and forget to take advantage of what was good around him, and especially his front.  
He dared to move his hip slowly as the contact increased, but Jooheon laughed, pushing him away.  
— Wait…  
— What? – Jooheon threw back his head. — Ya, what??  
— This is so weird. – Jooheon looked embarrassed.  
— You don't want...? – Changkyun's hands returned to Jooheon's shoulders as the elder's returned to his waist, squeezing once more before lifting them up to his chest, seeing Changkyun smile.   
— You know, I should not… – Changkyun stared as he let his fingers tentatively play with his nipples. He saw the maknae's smile disappear and his gaze wanted to say a lot, all very dirty, so Jooheon lifted his body, and his lips went directly to Changkyun's nipple, which immediately threw back his head when Jooheon pulled him with a little more strength this time.  
Changkyun grabbed the older man's hair, which now keep his arms firmly around her waist. Jooheon lifted the kisses to his chest, and then to his neck, making a point of letting scarred here and there, biting his chin, watching him laugh with satisfaction.  
He allowed Changkyun to pull on his shirt, helping him take it off, then leaned back against the chair as the younger boy ran his hands down his chest.  
He sighed as Changkyun's fingers gripped the waistband of his shorts, and let his hands tighten around his waist, pulling him lightly forward and then back. That friction made Changkyun moan softly and Jooheon knew he was just teasing. He should let Changkyun know that it worked.  
Pulled him once more, holding him firmly against his body this time, receiving a kiss laden with desire as his hands shoved Changkyun's shorts down. He squeezed his buttocks hard enough to leave welts that probably would not go away the next day and he knew it would hurt, but Changkyun seemed to like it.  
The maknae grabbed the strands of hair at the back of Jooheon's neck, pulling his head back as he bit his lip, lowering the kisses to his neck as he moved his hips slowly into his lap.  
He could not help laughing whenever the older man groaned. He knew that Jooheon was still trying to keep controling himself.  
— Why are you ashamed? – Changkyun asked.  
— You're still my groupmate, how do you expect me not to feel ashamed?  
— Then think of something else.  
— Something else? – Changkyun's impudent smile came as a warning, and Jooheon did not have time to try to decipher it. Changkyun's hand was over his cock, squeezing, even stimulating under the cloth of shorts.  
— Hyung...  
— Hm...   
— That Jooheon who goes up on stage and leaves everyone with wobbly legs… I want him. – And at that moment Jooheon's gaze shifted from the water to the wine. He held Changkyun's thighs tightly as he rose, and keeping him on his lap did not seem like a really difficult task for Jooheon, but after a few steps the maknae was thrown into bed without much care. He laughed, spreading his legs as Jooheon knelt down on the mattress, already lowering his hands down Changkyun's legs until he reached for his shorts, smacking a slap on his thigh before he began to pull it. — Fuck me…  
Jooheon laughed, but he looked no more ashamed. Changkyun knew Jooheon hyung, cute and considerate, was very different from rapper Jooheon, so aggressive and strong, and that was what the younger liked.

 

 

 

  
Changkyun left one leg over Jooheon, thrusting his foot between the older man's legs. The sweat was uncomfortable, but both were too tired to get up and take a shower.  
Jooheon rested his head on his arm, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to sound cool, but he could not stop thinking about how he would handle things knowing he had sex with the maknae of his own group, especially knowing that they had acted like two animals. His back burned with scratches, and Changkyun's skin was completely marked.  
— You're so far away… – he heard Changkyun grumble. — Are you still ashamed?  
Jooheon laughed.  
— Sorry, I'm not sure what to do. – Changkyun also laughed, leaning on his elbow to look at Jooheon.  
— Did you like it? – Jooheon stared at him, then nodded. — Then you don't have to do anything. We remain friends and partners, right? – Then Changkyun placed his index finger on Jooheon's nipple, drawing circles wrapped around it. — But with some benefits.  
— Benefits? – Jooheon laughed.  
— Yes. You've never heard about friends with benefits?  
— Yeah. I like that.  
— So we agreed. – And left a seal upon Jooheon's lips. — Now I need another shower, if you'll excuse me. – Changkyun got up, grabbing the towel that had been left somewhere and heading toward the bathroom, but pausing at the door. — Will not you help me with that?  
The smirk on his face was mean and Jooheon quickly stood up, following him into the bathroom while the screen of Jooheon's cell phone lit up again, showing another message from Minhyuk.  
"Can you guys make less noise?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Kiss scene; https://twitter.com/BlueMoonRiver_/status/1023090081047830528?s=19   
> *I.M saying Jooheon's favorite perfume is the smell of his skin / flesh; https://twitter.com/sevimxmb/status/1023105949496692736?s=19


End file.
